Please Tell Me This Is Just A Bad Dream
by Lalalies
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold story. WARNING: it contains gore scenes
1. Preface

Author's note: So this my A7X story, I wrote it long ago. Hope you like it!

They were after me. They were trying to kill me. And it was not gonna be just a bullet in the head. They liked to do it slow and painful, it was their job after all. Do what other people couldn't do for fear of getting caught. So they called the avenged sevenfold gang, and pay them to do the dirty job.  
>And I was the next victim.<br>I, Ginger Allen, was being chased after avenged sevenfold to be killed slowly and painfully. Courtesy of someone who hated me enough to want me death. Now the question was who hated me that much? I just focused on escaping and hiding as well as I could. I left Huntington Beach a month ago, and was now staying at a friend's house, Katie, in Nashville. She was an old friend of mine from high school, and had no problem with me staying with her. Plus, her parents loved me as a daughter. Katie moved in to Nashville when we were in ninth grade, but we kept in touch. She was my best friend back then after all.  
>I discovered avenged sevenfold was after me one day that I was home alone watching TV on my little house's living room, and just as in the TV cartoons, a brick broke through the window, landing on the little center table, glass pieces landing on the couch where I was on. I looked out the window after covering myself from the broken glass that fell on the couch, but found no one out. Not a car, not a person. It was dark though, so I couldn't really see if there was someone out there. I then looked at the brick which had a note attached to it. I took the piece of paper reading what was scribbled on it.<p>

_"Your fucking time came, bitch. Be ready for your nightmare coming to life.__  
><em>_-A7X "_

My heart skipped a beat after reading from who it was. Of course I knew who avenged sevenfold was, they were serial killers and where on the 'most wanted' list from California's police department. I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible, get away from Huntington Beach and from Cali. That's how I ended up on Katie's house, in Tennessee. It wasn't really that safer since they could track me up here, but it was all I could do for the moment. I didn't tell my parents since they long ago were living in London, and I didn't want to worry them. I stayed in the US to finish college, and to be honest, London didn't sound that appealing to me. So I stayed in the sunny California, which turned grey after knowing I was gonna die. Soon.


	2. Ginger Bread

One afternoon, after classes, I decided to go and buy something to eat. The thing is that I decided to go walking since the little deli wasn't that far. I bought a tuna sandwich and a coke, took the bag with the food and went back to Katie's house. It was getting dark already. I felt that sensation that someone was looking at me. I turned around looking everywhere but found no one so I kept walking, turning left on a street close to the house. I still felt that sensation but once again, I was the only one on the street, besides some cars parked outside. It was giving me the creeps so I began to walk faster, but stopped when I heard someone snicker.  
>My heart skipped a beat and I dropped my groceries. <em>It was nothing, ginger. Maybe you just imagined it. Just pick up the bag and keep walking.<em> I crouched to pick up the plastic bag.  
>"Hello, ginger." a man said. I froze right there, my eyes widening as much as they could. No way. This is just not happening right now. I finally moved my head to look who was behind me. My eyes landed on a pair of black boots. I looked up, finding a pair of dark eyes looking back at me from above.<br>"Found ya." He said and I felt a horrible pain in the back of my neck before my lights went out.

I woke up later in the back part of a truck with my hands and feet tied, and a piece of tape over my mouth. _What the fuck?_ I heard voices talking, men voices and remembered what had happened earlier. Avenged sevenfold had me. Yep, this was gonna be the end of me. Okay, maybe I was taking this way too well, taking into account that I was gonna die the most painful way possible. I tried to get my hands free, but it was impossible. I then tried with my feet but had no luck either. The truck jumped making my head bump with something and I groaned in pain.  
>One of the guys turned around looking at me. I couldn't really see his face clearly since it was dark already.<br>"Ginger bread, you're awake!" he said. _Ginger bread?_ Oh god, what a fucking nickname was that? I tried to say something but it came muffled by the tape over my mouth. "You wanna say something? Alright." The guy said and then ripped the tape from my mouth. It hurt like hell.  
>"Ow! You fucking bastards, let me go!" I screamed.<br>"Argh, jimmy put that thing over her mouth again or she won't stop screaming." Another guy said.  
>"Don't worry ginger bread, we're almost there and then you can scream all you want. You won't do anything else any way." He laughed, putting the tape over my mouth again. What were these bastards going to do to me? I could just imagine myself inside a 'Saw' movie, trying to get free from jigsaw's sick little games.<p>

The truck then made a turn to the right, and a few seconds later it stopped completely and was turned off. All the men got out of the truck and then the back door was opened, showing a tall buff guy who grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I then looked at the guys who had kidnapped me. They were five counting the one who was carrying me. If you want the truth, they were really good looking. All of them. Such is my luck, right? I then just looked at the floor.  
>"I think this is an easy one." the one with the pretty green eyes said. He was the most attractive one. Such a shame those eyes held nothing more than hatred.<br>"It was about time. I was fucking tired of the ones who struggle and kick to get free." The one who was carrying me said. I hadn't been able to look at him properly since he had me over his shoulder and all I could look at was his back. But he looked pretty strong. We finally entered what looked like a little barn, and then the guy threw me to the ground like if I was just a bag. I groaned when my back hit the floor.  
>"Well, welcome to your new home, so enjoy it…if you can." The one who was carrying me said, and they all laughed. He had hazel eyes, andcute dimples. .life.<br>"good night ginger bread." _Jimmy_ said and then they left the barn closing it behind them. I tried to get free again, but failed miserably so I just looked at the wall in front of me, waiting for sleep to come. _Please tell me this is just a bad dream._


End file.
